The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition and method for the treatment of peptic ulcer.
Peptic ulcer is generally understood to be caused by augmentation of factors which attack the digestive tract wall, such as gastric acid, pepsin or gastric juice excretion, and/or attenuation of factors which act protectively on the digestive tract wall, such as excretion of mucus liquid, resistance of mucosal membrane or mucosal blood perfusion. Taking those factors into consideration, various therapeutic agents have been developed for peptic ulcer and are presently in clinical use. For example, in order to suppress factors which attack mucosal membrane, antacids such as sodium bicarbonate, anti-cholinergics such as atropine sulfate, or antigastrin agents such as oxethazaine are used. For the purpose of augmenting protective factors, such agents as protect or stimulate regeneration of mucus membrane, for example, glutamine, cetraxate or aluminum sucrose sulfate, are used.